The Wait
by Darkknightwriter299
Summary: Robin has killed Grima and left a family behind with hopes that one day she will return. Morgan is feeling a great depression having waited so long with his mother not re-appearing. Lucina notices and feels compelled to help her brother feel better. This is a four chapter story with the other chapters being uploaded soon.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a few months since Robin killed Grima. The Kingdom was saved and my father, Chrom, ruled over Ylisse. I, Lucina, stayed in the kingdom with my husband Inigo for these few months. Inigo talks about traveling the world and in all honesty I would love to see all the sights and learn what the world has to offer, but I can not leave morgan. He has been depressed ever since our mother disappeared. I miss her dearly however, that feeling must be intensified in Morgan. Mother was everything he aspired to be, a strong mage, a brilliant tactician, and a caring parent. At first he was sad but he carried on thinking that she would come back in a few days as Naga foretold but days stretched to weeks and weeks to months. Morgan now wears a fake smile to fool everyone even his wife, Cynthia, however, Morgan fails to fool me and Inigo. I remember my husband wearing a smile always upset me until I learned he always smiled to improve morale and make light even though the darkest times however Morgan's smile causes me pain because I know why he suffers. Today I went to my room in the castle and saw my husband, Inigo immediately saw what was wrong as if it was written on my face. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Lucina, Darling" He started, "You must speak with him. He needs someone to be there for him, someone close."

I hugged him back and replied, "I'm not sure I'm the right person. I've never been the best at being sympathetic, you of all people should know that after I yelled at you for trying to make me smile."

He laughed, "Lucina that was during the war and everyone was under a lot of stress and worry. Now the war is over and you have no more to worry about. Your father and I can talk to him as much as we want but that will do nothing to help. He needs you, my love."

I couldn't help but smile, "As usual Inigo, you are right."

"That's the smile I fell in love with."

"Hehe, you always know how to charm a woman, Inigo. Even if your encounters say otherwise."

"Ouch you wound me, my lady."

We both smiled and laughed. After more discussion of what we had done that day, we showered and turned in for the night. I'm usually calm as soon as I turn in but tonight i'm a bit uneasy. I'm thinking of my brother and how he needs me. Perhaps I can make him smile a true smile for a while. I close my eyes and I drift to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

In my sleep I saw Myself in my battle outfit with my falchion in its sheath. I advanced forward through a plain. There were some trees there. I continued to walk feeling the nice breeze and looking at the flowers. I feel happy knowing I can appreciate them instead of knowing I needed to fight of the risen. I lay on the flower bed and I smell the wonderful scents and all the while, all I can think of is how Inigo and I must find a flower bed as grand as this and to enjoy the simple pleasures I never truly got to enjoy. I turn my head to the left and see something that completely caught me off guard. Around a tree I see a sleeve much like the one my mother wore. I jumped to my feet and ran over to the tree. I quickly turned and saw the hair of Morgan, his hood covering his face. I felt regret wash over me since I haven't even attempted to address his issues yet.

My chest feels tight and I ask him, "Morgan, what brings you here?"

After a few seconds I ask again and there was still no reply. Eventually I pat his head trying to comfort him.

"Brother I-I'm aware mother has been gone for a long time b-but she may return shortly, there isn't goodbye. Our bonds to our mother is strong and she will return eventually", I told him in a cheery voice attempting to make him feel better.

Again, no reply. I slowly remove his hood and scream. His face had six purple eyes, three on each side. He had taken the power of Grima! In mere seconds Morgan stood with a tome in hand and he raised his hand and soon the beautiful earth was a barren wasteland. How many times must I see this terrifying creature?! I reached for my falchion however it wasn't in its sheath anymore. Grima came for me ready to eat me whole. I ran and evaded his first three bites. After the third a large root came up from the floor and I tripped, twisting my ankle. This nightmare felt real, my pain felt overwhelming. I could see Grima coming toward me. My mother had the spirit of Grima inside her, could she have passed her curse to me. Was this all real? I couldn't tell. Grima came closer jaws open, I screamed as loud as I could out of fear and desperation and was awoken by my husband.

Inigo looked worried and he was trying to shake me awake saying, "Lucina! Lucina wake up!"

I awoke and heard my own screams. I was drenched in sweat and possibly tears as well. I looked around the room frantically and took a deep breath. My room was exactly as it was when I was asleep and I was in my nightgown. Inigo immediately hugged me tight.

He said, "You're alright Darling, you are here safe with me."

I held him tight and said, "Inigo I had the worst nightmare imaginable. There were flowers and then I saw morgan and morgan was- was" I attempted to get the words out but my tears prevented me.

He replied, "Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here and it was all just a dream. Perhaps I should make us some tea so we can calm our nerves?"

As he pulled away lightly I looked at him brushing off my tears and nodded, "Yes that would be nice. I'll come along with you."

Inigo smiled and we went to the dining hall for a warm cup of tea. When Inigo served it I told him about my nightmare. He listened entirely and took me more serious than his usual light hearted carefree self.

He told me with a straight face telling me, "Yes I remember you used to have a lot of nightmares of the fell dragon. The good thing is he's gone now. I think this time the nightmare is because you haven't talked to Morgan yet and you think you failed yourself like when we failed to defeat Grima the first time around."

I pondered what he said as I sipped my tea. Could he be right, was that the reason I had that horrible nightmare? I did feel guilt for not talking to Morgan, however could it have been that intense of guilt? Dawn was starting to come with the sunrise. I decided I was going to talk to Morgan today no matter what.

As I was thinking, Inigo said, "Lucina, I believe you're forgetting something."

I looked at him and raise my eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean Inigo?"

He replied, "A smile of course! The night is over and it is morning so no more nightmares tonight!" he smiled and laughed.

"Right", I replied smiling and laughing alongside him

Today is the day. I am going to comfort my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I began to head to my brothers room, my head having a hundred thoughts a second. What should I tell him? Will he be mad at me for not seeing him sooner? Can I truly help him? Is it too late? Every step I took felt like a mile, every second was an hour. I heard my footsteps echo down the hallway. How could I have been so blind as to not come to his aid sooner. He needed me and I wasn't there. I'm no longer going to run from responsibility, I will help my brother and I will comfort him. I'm his older sister and it's time I acted like one. As I continue to walk I remember all the times we had where we laughed and had fun and if we needed to go out into the city to have more memories and reminders then I will.

I was approaching the wooden door to his room, It was so close yet it felt so far away. I was afraid of failing. The fear felt like cold steel against my neck. I can't afford to fail morgan, my nightmare was evidence of what can happen. I wasn't going to let a dire future happen because of my mistake.

I closed my hand into a fist, reached up, and I knocked on his door, "Morgan? Are you there?" I listened and I heard footsteps. My heart raced as I saw the doorknob turn. Time once again seemed to slow down, the doorknob turned for what seemed like five minutes when in reality it couldn't have been more than five seconds. The door opened slowly and my brother rubbed his eye trying to wake himself up. Morgan must have woken up by me knocking on his door.

Morgan looked at me and said sleepily, "L-Lucina? Is something wrong?"

"Yes", I replied, "I need to talk to you in private, can you please get dressed and come with me?"

Morgan took a second to think about it and then nodded, going back in to change into his traditional robes. I knew exactly where I was going to take him, my father showed me this place once and I made sure to commit it to memory. This was the one place Morgan wasn't shown because he was home with his wife spending the night out, father didn't force him to come along because he knew the importance of love and he was hoping our mother would have come back sooner.

Once Morgan got dressed we packed some snacks to take on our way and we began to walk past the town, through the mountains and heading on the way to a plain.

"Sis, you left me in the dark for about two hours, wanna tell me what this is all about?", My brother said.

"You'll find out soon enough, we're almost there.", I replied.

We approached a the plain and stood in the tall grass. When I stopped Morgan looked confused when we stopped at the middle of the plain, to anyone else it would seem like just an ordinary plane, but I know the events that came down here.

Finally Morgan asked me, "Lucina? Is there something special about this place?"

I looked to him and smiled saying, "This is where Father found mother."

He looked astonished looking at the ground as if it was a monument. He looked around the grass if searching for her.

"Morgan I've been meaning to speak with you, were rather overdue for a heart to heart talk.", I told him

Morgan looked at me unsure of what to say but he nodded in agreement. I walked with him to a nearby tree where we both sat. I told him how the scene played out, Father and Aunt Lissa's eagerness to take our mother aboard the shepherds and how Frederick had his doubts as always. He couldn't help but laugh when I told him how father said "There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know". As I told him that I couldn't help but also laugh.

"Mother will be back, we just need to give her some more time", I told Morgan with a smile.

Morgan's smile faded and he looked down "You know I'm starting to be afraid she won't come back. It's been months and I miss her so much", he said.

I haven't seen this side of my brother at all. He looked very worried, he was gripping his robe almost like how he gripped our mother's when we were mere children. I remember the immense grief I went through when father was killed and I had to hide the pain and fight for our kingdom. I'm not even sure if Morgan remember the fell dragon coming into our time.

I told him, "Remember how when Grima came to this time and how we thought it would be impossible to beat him?"

"I remember, we all fought him in our time but we couldn't beat him and we thought the same thing would happen here."

"Right, but we did everything we could and we defeated Grima and saved the world. We did the impossible."

"But that took away our mother."

"No, Naga told us she'd be back in due time as long as our bonds were strong, and every one of the shepherds knew her and were great friends and me and you and Father all love her. I'd say that means our bonds are very very strong."

His expression changed to be a bit happier, I smiled knowing I helped but I needed to push on. I gave him an apple to snack on.

"Remember when we went to that beach that we gathered seashells?"

"You mean the one that Anna hosted saying outrealmers voted or something."

"Yeah that's the one!"

"Of course I remember that, there were seashells everywhere and we spent a lot of time looking around finding the best ones. Cordelia grabbed quite a lot of them."

I laughed and replied, "I remember, she loved seashells and it was nice to see her having fun instead of being her perfectionist self"

He smiled and replied, " I used to think of you being a lot like her during the war"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at him saying, "What do you mean?"

"Well you're always so serious and you forget about your own health like she does."

I took a moment to think on what he said. During the war I did have a serious attitude towards everything. I even yelled at Inigo for trying to get me to simply smile and act happy. Looking back on those days I'm a bit ashamed I neglected a lot not just my health. Now that the war is over I hope to change that. I'm a married woman with a loving husband and I intend to make sure I don't make the same mistake and to loosen up. I think for a bit more and silence falls between us until I get up and hold my hand out to him.

I told him proudly, "You know what, you're right. I am too upright. Let's go out and make some more family, memories!"

As soon as I told him that his face lit up just like it used to when we talked about the things he liked and even when bad things happened he would always have a smile and be optimistic. It was refreshing to see his face happy once again. As soon as we packed up the remains of our snacks, we head to the town to make more memories. My sad brother happy once again.


End file.
